Second Star To The Right
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Sometimes people die, sometimes people are left to die, and sometimes you just need a little help to numb the pain. Between high school, drugs, sex, and rock and roll life is anything but normal for a couple of teenages trapt in an endless cylce of abuse, crime, and over popularity which only becomes more escalated by a homocyde at Forks High School. Read&review please!


Second Star to the Right and Straight on till Morning

Occhiolism

I laid in my bed that morning staring at the ceiling, understanding in that one moment that the world is far bigger than me, far bigger then the couple hundred people who lived in my small town, and far bigger then even my small brain could even attempt to understand, all the while a death metal band screamed out over screeching instruments through the speakers of the occupant of the room next to me as he struggled to block out the rest of this huge world and the whole of the two other people who lived in the house, myself included, for in his mind the only people who existed where the ones closest to him and while our views of the world where total opposites in most ways I still found myself every morning listening to the faint drum of heavy metal and hoping that one day I'd be part of his world; however small he decided to make it. See that's me. I'm the girl who sits on her bed and contemplates her life in the meaningless throng of Disney quotes.

My perspective of the world usually only maintained itself in the ideas of myself, what I would do with my day, what I would do with my next day, and the next. Sometimes I'd extend it to thinking about those around me. That day I realized in just the thrum of the music that my perspective is so tiny. It's so tiny. Even though I told myself every day that I wanted to change the world, my perspective never grew any bigger. I only wanted to change it to make myself feel better. Feeling better today though meant that I would be living in the shadow of Disney quotes as they looped across my tv scream once again, battling it out with the top country count down and Pop hit 100's that Brayden was constantly playing along with the scores of other alternative and metal music that adorned his playlists.

"Edward, turn that god awful music down!" Mrs. Kaye yelled from the bottom stairs. I muted the 27 millionth rerun of the lion king just in time for the music next to me to completely shut off. The door squeaked open and Edward's deep voice echoed down the stair way.

"Did you say something Mom?" I laughed. As far as he could be concerned, when he was in that room, his mother didn't exist. No one did. Just himself, his music, and whatever else he did in that tiny little room of his.

"That was it." I could hear the frustration in her voice as she turned to leave the spot at the bottom of the staircase.

"I'll never understand her." My door swung open and I glanced up at him as he crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall next to my TV. Edward was literally a teenage heart throb, if you picked Zach Efron, He would probably be confused for his twin. Spiky black hair, bright blue eyes, and muscles that made every girl in school want to race over and cling to him. Of course being the star quarter back for our high school football team probably helped him with that; or maybe it was the fact that he was top of our class. Literally he was the picture perfect prince of any girl's romance movie and though I struggled to convince myself that he wasn't cute, or sporty, or smart, or everything I wanted in a guy the contradiction was that he was. He was the definition of a trophy husband, and totally out of my league; then again I'm not the type of girl who wants a self-centered jock who only has a love for himself, well and his mother.

I patted the bed and he sauntered over to flop down beside me. "Hakuna Matata."

"Really Bella." He laughed as Pumba and Timon danced across the screen, melting back into the pillow.

"It means no worries for the rest of your days." My smile widened as his laugh rumbled through out the room. "It's my philosophy."

"Hakuna Matata, I gotcha." His laugh rolled through out the room, bouncing off the walls and all I could think was thank god the door was closed.

"I think it's a great Philosophy."

"I'm sure."

"Shut up!" I grabbed the pillow from behind my back and hit him square in the chest.

"You're just too," He pushed back against the pillow. "Funny."

"Whatever you say."

"Hakuna Matata." We both erupted into laughter at that falling back into the smooth down of the fluffy feather pillows. "So today is the last day of school, any big plans?"

I shot him a half grin and waved my hand towards the tv, "All day Disney Movie Marathon."

"Not even going in?"

"To do what?"

"Say good bye to your friends?"

"Let's be real, the only friends I have are technically your friends and we'll be seeing them all summer."

"That's true."

"What about you?"

"I was going to go in." We watched a little more of the Lion king. "Promise me you'll wait to watch the Aladdin till I get back."

"Yeah." I laughed, the sound echoing around us again the movie fading into background noise really. He stood to leave and paused at my door.

"Sure you don't want to come?"

I tugged at my little mermaid tank top and squished up my face, pretending to think it over, "I think I'm okay without."

"Suit yourself." And with that he was gone, bounding down the steps and kissing his mother on the cheek and barreling out the door.

Most people back then thought it was weird, me living in my best friend's house, but it isn't too weird. My family lived on the water only three blocks away.

I was seven when I first met Edward. It was the middle of May and I woke up to a knocking sound outside my window. When I finally worked up the courage to open my eyes, there he sat, face pressed against the glass, outlines by the light of the moon, breath creating droplets of water as he smiled in at me. I scrambled out from under the covers, my bed sitting just below the window sill made it easy for me to climb up into it and push the glass up and open. "Are you crazy!"

"Who are you?" His smile was as bright and radiant as his eyes.

"My names Isabella, who are you?"

He pushed the long locks of brown hair out of his eyes, "My name's Edward."

"Edward."

"Yeah,"

"And what are you doing on my roof Edward?"

"Well," He paused looking around before holding out his hand. "Come out and I'll show you."

I ginned, taking his hand, and let him help me onto the stretch of roof that sat just below my window on the outside. He helped me to sit down and we both stared out at the water, the moon rising slightly above it, stars freckling the milky blackness of it all.

"Second star to the right and straight till morning," He pointed up to the stars and I struggled to see exactly what he saw. He laughed when he noticed my confusion. "Like Peter Pan."

"Peter Pan?" I really was confused.

"You've never seen Peter Pan?"

"No."

"The boy who never grows up?"

"No."

"What do you watch on TV then?"

"I'm not allowed to watch TV."

"Really?"

"Really." I whispered glancing back into the house. "Bad things happen if I do."

"Bad things?"

"Yeah." I reached back towards the windowsill and he grabbed my arm.

"I hear screaming a lot from your house when I'm playing. Do bad things happen a lot?"

I stared at him for a moment before trying to tug away again. "Sometimes."

"Come with me to never land."

"Neverland?" I blinked up at him.

"It's a place, where kids never grow old, and they make their own rules. Where mermaids swim in all the water's, and pixies have magical pixie dust."

"Where is Neverland?" We sat there for a second as he pointed into the sky.

"Second star to the Right and straight on till morning." We both grinned at each other before he let me climb back into my window.

"Are you going to come back?"

"Every night if you want."

I looked from my door to the window and the hoped back into bed. "Good night Edward."

"Good night Bella."

My world had always been small, I was just me trying to find a way out of a shitty home life, trying to survive everyday beatings and not succumb to the wishes and prayers that I made every night, that my step mother would love me or kill me.

As i grew up, after I met Edward I realized that the world was a much bigger place then I coudl ever imagine.

Occhiolism; The relization of how small our perspective actually is.

We are nothing to the world. We could die and the world would continue to spin, to go on, to change seasons, and to create more news. We are tiny in comparession, but being around Edward made the world seem small, like we mattered and somewhere out there was a place called never land that I could escape to when ever I felt liek I didn't want to grow up anymore.

I rolled over on my bed, shaking my head of those bad memories and turned the TV up to drown out my thoughts with the crazy antics of a water buffalo and a mercat and comepletly lose myself once more in cliche over used Disney Quotes.


End file.
